A Vacation to Remember
by Fanlover14
Summary: Benny and Ethan travel to Banoi for a vacation to top all vacations. But will things go as they planned or will something drastically mess up their romantic plans? Read on to find out! Slash! Boy/Boy, Don't like then don't read!
1. The Arrival

**So I know this is completely crazy but I've decided to combine Bethan & Dead Island because I love the game so much. Bear with me and give the story a try, it may turn out well! Anyways, on with A Vacation to Remember! I don't own any rights to MBAV or DI!**

Ethan stepped into the lobby of the Royal Palm Resort alongside his longtime boyfriend Benny Wier. He opened his mouth in fascination at the sight of the beautiful architecture and decoration of the five star resort.

"This place is absolutely beautiful Benny! This was definitely a great choice for our two year anniversary." Ethan said as he walked up to the reception desk and greeted a very slender oriental woman. He smiled at her as she brushed her black hair away from her eyes and smiled back at him kindly.

"Hello sir! Welcome to the Royal Palm Resort, how may I help you?" the woman asked kindly as she readied her fingers onto her touch screen laptop.

"Yes we have a two week reservation under the name Weir?" Benny said as he stepped forward and got his ID out of his wallet.

"Okay, here we are. Is it Benny Weir and Ethan Morgan?" the woman asked as she turned and smiled at the both of them with beautiful white teeth.

"Yes mam, this is my boyfriend here and we are here on our two year anniversary." Benny said happily as he handed her his ID, taking Ethan's hand in his proudly.

"Wonderful! I see that you have booked room one fifty-two with the ocean view and king size bed. And it also says here you have two reservations for our beach side dinner over by the Diamond Bungalows tonight? I just need you to look at the screen to insure everything is correct and sign your name here sir." the woman said happily, handing Benny a electronic pen as she turned her laptop screen to face Benny who quickly looked it over and went to signing his name.

"Fabulous! Here is a brochure of all the first class amenities we provide here on the island as well as names of all the events we have coming up as well as some of the nicer restaurants we have located around the hotel and in the nearby city Moresby. Here is your key card to your room, you'll need to use elevator three to access that side of the north tower. And for tonight's dinner, I'll have someone bring you up your two dinner passes. We recommend new guests arrive at least a half hour early for the better seating. My name is Xian Mie, and on behalf of the Royal Palms Resort; we welcome you and your partner Mr. Weir!" Xian said as she shook both of their hands and called over a luggage carrier to escort them to their room and help them with their suitcases.

"She was really nice to us." Ethan said as Benny and him crossed the middle courtyard between both of the towers as they neared the elevator.

"I know right, I like her personality. I also like how they built both of these resort towers to resemble boat sails. It may not have been cheap, but it sure is going to be worth it!" Benny said excitedly as he reached down and grabbed his boyfriends hand in his. He could feel a new found pleasure and excitement rush through his blood into his heart as they walked into the elevator and pressed their designated floor number.

"I wonder what the view of the ocean will be like?" Ethan asked as they stared out the glass elevator wall and looked out towards the lighthouse in the near distance.

"I wonder what the bed will be like?" Benny said with a smirk as he winked at his boyfriend mischievously.

"Benny! Our luggage carrier is right there!" Ethan whispered as he nudged Benny hard with his elbow, causing Benny to giggle and laugh loudly.

"I'm sorry E, but your reactions are priceless!" Benny said as he held his side from laughing too hard, causing Ethan to blush and cover his cheeks.

"Whatever, I still can't believe you still call me what you did back in high school two years ago." Ethan said as he fondly remembered his junior year when he met Benny at school in chemistry class.

"Well I liked the nickname so I stuck with it. Anyways, when we get to the room let's take a small nap and afterward we can shower and get ready for dinner tonight." Benny said just in time for him to yawn and raise him arm to his mouth to cover it.

"Sounds good to me, especially the nap part. That twenty hour flight nearly killed me and my back." Ethan said as they finally reached their floor and picked their suitcases up again.

Ethan and Benny followed their luggage carried to a room down the hallway near the end, till they reached room one fifty-two.

"Here is your room sirs! Please enjoy your stay here, and if you need anything at all the number to management is located in a small booklet in your nightstand table." the carrier said as Benny handed him a ten dollar bill and grabbed the rest of their suitcases and made their way into the their room.

"Oh Benny, the view is incredible!" Ethan said as he dropped his suitcase and ran to the balcony door and ran out onto the balcony, taking in the pungent smell of tropical blossoms and palm trees.

Ethan looked out towards the Pacific Ocean as the sun reflected beautifully off of the water and onto the white sand beaches. That's when he felt Benny come up behind him and wrap his arms around him tenderly.

"Yea it is, and we get to enjoy it together my love." Benny said softly as he whispered into Ethan's ear causing him to get goosebumps. "I was looking at the brochure the woman at the reception desk handed us and tonight after dinner they are having a concert for that rapper Sam B. Would you wanna go?" Benny asked as he looked out towards the majestic and breath taking scene alongside Ethan.

"Of course, I'd love to go. We can hit the dance floor and show them what we got!" Ethan said jokingly as he turned his head enough to plant a soft but tender kiss onto Benny's cheek.

"Sounds good to me, now lets unpack and get some shut eye before tonight." Benny said as he took Ethan's hand and lead him back into the room, before the two collapsed onto the bed exhausted.

**Now I know this isn't a crossover anyone really saw coming, but please review!**


	2. The Infection

**So it looks like the majority of you guys liked this story so I hope I can deliver with this chapter as well! Please enjoy.**

Ethan took in the fresh scent of flowers and sandy beaches as Benny and him walked down the stone pathway to the beach. Small oriental lanterns lit the way as they passed by beach goers, all dressed in elegant and beautiful swim wear as well as the dinner guests. Ethan brushed his hands alongside the tropical pants and ferns as they made their way onto the soft sand.

"This place is truly amazing. I mean look at everything! The beautiful plant life, the decorations and people here are just top notch. How could you afford all this?" Ethan asked as they walked out towards a small flat area in the sand where tables and torches were posted with a small velvet rope blocking off the area.

"Hello sirs, are you here to attend the Diamond Dinner?" a petite woman wearing tropical print clothes said as she smiled at the both from behind a wooden podium.

"Yes mam, reservation for two. Here are our passes." Benny said as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out two bright blue passes and handed them to the woman who scanned them and in return gave them two bright blue bracelets.

"These will ensure no one stops you at the dinner, just secure the strap at this point and it'll lock on to your preferred tightness and on behalf of the Royal Palm Resort; welcome to the Diamond Dinner!" the woman said as she moved the rope aside and let Benny and Ethan inside the secured spot.

"So explain to me again why we put half the reservations in your name and the other half in mine?" Ethan asked as he looked for a nice spot to sit, smiling in excitement when he saw a perfect spot not far from the waters edge.

"I didn't want it to seem like it was all me, this is our two year anniversary and we made it here by working together so only fit to share the prize equally." Benny said as he let Ethan lead him to a small round table with a flowers and candles lit in the middle.

"Nice spot babe." Benny said as he smiled at Ethan as they sat down next to each other, smiling as he watched his boyfriend begin to blush.

"Thanks hun, I thought it would be nice to sit close to the ocean." Ethan said as he turned his head and stared off into the turquoise waters only a couple yards out. Ethan took in the beautiful image as the sun began to set in the distance, caressing the waters horizon as seagulls fluttered in the sky above.

"Well it sure is a amazing view. Do I look good tonight?" Benny asked as he looked at his short sleeve blue button up and khaki shorts.

"Of course you do, we both do!" Ethan exclaimed as he giggled and smiled at his boyfriend who reached across and grabbed his hand lightly.

"I love you Ethan, and I'm glad I can be here sitting with you tonight. You mean the world to me and the last two years have been heaven with you in them." Benny said as he squeezed his boyfriends hand and looked at Ethan's brown eyes gaze back at him.

"What are you doing for the rest of your life Ethan? I ask, because I want you in mine for everything it's worth. I wake up on the days you work early and when I go to hold you and your not there, I realize that without you; I'm not complete. I've come to realize that the feeling I've felt the past two years isn't just love but so much more. You've become part of me, a part of my life and family, a part that keeps me going when the days are dark and the nights are lonely. I didn't expect that when I saw you that day in chemistry, that I would be sitting here two years later getting ready to ask you a very important question. To me it came as a complete surprise, but you managed to fit your way into my crazy life and I can honestly say it has been so much better ever since. Ethan, I want you to be there when the going gets tough and the tough get going. I want you to be my rock, the person who keeps me stable and going even when life seems so unbearable. I want to provide everything and more to you as well, and I guess what I'm asking is; Ethan, will you be my husband for now and until the end?" Benny said, reaching a small black box across the table and slipping it into Ethan's hand. Ethan slowly looked at the box as he opened it and gazed down at a small silver wedding band inside engraved with the date 'March 20th 2012'.

"Oh Benny...I...yes I will!" Ethan said as he looked up at Benny who was gazing back at him with a smile he had never seen before, of pure bliss.

Ethan's eyes began to water as they both got up and embraced, the ocean waves crashing in the distance as a few beach goers clapped and whistled at the two. He leaned back as Benny took hold of the small wedding band and slowly slipped it onto Ethan's finger as Ethan gazed up into Benny's green eyes and smiled at him.

"How did I get so lucky to have ever met someone as amazing as you?" Ethan asked himself as he giggled as tears of joy slid down his cheeks and dripped down to the white sand beneath them.

"Hey, no crying mister! It's suppose to be a happy occasion, no tears." Benny said as he reached his hand up and brushed the tears peaking at the edge of Ethan's eyes away, causing him to giggle even more.

"They are tears of joy!" Ethan said as he laughed alongside Benny who just brought him closer and held his hand onto Ethan's back and neck as he kissed his forehead.

"I know hun, mine are too." Benny said softly as he let his tears finally fall down his cheeks as he smiled and laughed in joy with Ethan in his arms.

Two Hours Later

Benny laughed alongside Ethan as they made their way to the concert grounds near the resort, both of them stumbling on their feet as from all the wine they had consumed.

"Hey watch it!" a woman yelled out as Benny stumbled into her, nodding his head in apology as they walked up a small wooden walkway towards pounding music.

"I got a zombie army, and you can't harm me! Who do you voodoo bitch! Drink blood like a vampire without warning! Who do you voodoo bitch! Sam B got the thing that go bump in the night! Who do you voodoo bitch! Grab yo kids and hide yo wife, get outta sight! Who do you voodoo bitch!" rang through the concert grounds as a muscular black man threw his hands up in the air and sang.

"Lets dance baby!" Ethan said as he joined the countless people in the middle of the dance floor as he began to dance against Benny's chest. Benny put his hands on Ethan's waist as he moved his hips seductively and looked into his boyfriends eyes. He could feel his heart pounding as the strobe lights flashed rapidly as a black woman with tattoos walked past the both of them and winked at the at both men.

"Nice moves mates!" she hollered as she began to dance with a few girlfriends of her own as she threw her hands in the air and swung them around as she held a beer bottle up with one of them.

Benny leaned down and moved his thighs against Ethan as they leaned forward and gave each other a lust filled kiss, their tongues tracing their lips as they continued to move with the beat of the music.

"Cut yo head off and leave yo muthafucka's dead!" the rapper sang as two girls dressed in bikini's joined him on the stage and drank vodka from the bottle as they sprayed confetti onto the crowd.

Ethan laughed as he stumbled forward into Benny, grabbing onto him before falling down onto the ground with him.

"I'm so hammered right now!" Ethan said as he began to giggle and laugh out of control before Benny leaned over him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Me too E! Me too!" Benny said as he laughed into his boyfriends shirt until a security officer walked by and helped them both up.

"Alright sirs, I think you both have had enough. What's your room number and I'll help you-" suddenly the guards voice was cut off as a woman jumped onto his back and threw her face into his neck.

"Damn! She likes to get down and naughty." Ethan said as he laughed and walked away with Benny, both of them holding onto each other for support as they walked back into the resort lobby where a receptionist was leaned over a woman in her bathing suit passed out on the floor.

"Lady! Are you okay!" the clerk asked as she shook the woman who's eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling above them towards the night sky.

"At least we aren't that hammered!" Benny said as he giggled alongside Ethan as they made their way to the elevator and pressed the button before falling in the glass elevator together, both still giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh my God, I'm so ready for bed!" Ethan said as he rolled over and looked at Benny on the floor who looked back in return and nodded his head quickly. Soon the both of them were walking down their hallway as they fumbled around for their key card until they finally swiped it and walked in, closing the door with their feet as they walked to their bed and fell down together; passing out stone cold.


	3. Bloody Hell

**So I had fun writing the last chapter of A Vacation to Remember, so please sit back and enjoy a new one coming your way. Review!**

Ethan reached his hand up to wipe his eyes as he opened them slowly, light pouring in from the balcony windows. Throwing the sheets aside, Ethan slowly stood up as he walked to the bathroom still wearing his clothes from the night before. Flipping the light switch, Ethan noticed the bathroom light never came on as he flipped it a couple more times with the same effect.

"What the hell?" Ethan muttered until he heard screams coming from the hallway, causing chills to run down his spine. Ethan slowly walked over to Benny and shook him awake as he watched his boyfriend wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it E?" Benny asked as he sat up in bed and stretched his arms and muscles before fully standing up.

"Something's wrong!" Ethan whispered quietly as Benny looked at him and then the doorway to the hallway.

"Somebody help me!" a voice screamed farther off as both of their eyes shot open, fully awake now as Benny carefully grabbed a small lamp from the nightstand and walked to the doorway with it in hand. Ethan watched as Benny grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly before opening the door, only to be greeted by a flashing red light in the hall.

"This is the hotel emergency broadcast system, please find your nearest evacuation route and proceed from their with caution." a automated voice repeated through the hall as the main lights flickered.

"What in God's name is going on? The whole hallway looks trashed!" Benny whispered as he motioned for Ethan to come closer as they ventured out into the hall. Benny could see luggage carts strewn everywhere as bags and clothes littered the floor. Ethan could see blood stains on the walls and floor surrounding the overturned luggage carts.

"Help me get this fire axe case open, I think we may need this." Benny said as Ethan walked over to a emergency fire axe and fiddled with the lock a bit before it popped open and Benny opened the glass case and took the axe from it.

Ethan walked slowly down the corridor as Benny held the axe in his hands until they came to a lit area where the sun shined in from the main balcony where the elevators were located. He walked down the hall towards the emergency stairwell and grabbed the door handle and pulled, only to be greeted by resistance.

"The door won't budge, maybe the elevators still work?" Ethan said as Benny nodded and they both made their way to the resort balcony that overlooked the resort grounds.

"Help! Please!" Ethan heard a voice scream out a few floors above, until two bodies came flying past them towards the ground floor. Ethan jumped back in surprise as blood sprinkled onto the balcony ledge, his eyes wide with fear now.

"What in the fuck is going on!" Benny hollered as he overlooked the resort grounds, smoke plumes dotting the horizon as different parts of the resort burned.

Ethan turned around and saw one of the elevator doors open, with the top of the elevator exposed as the wires around it began to explode with sparks. Ethan walked over to it alongside Benny as he got down and pried open the top hatch, looking inside to see the elevator light still flickering and the elevator empty.

"Let's see if we can get to the ground floor, we aren't that far from it. Maybe then we can see what in the hell is going on." Ethan said as he looked at Benny who gave him a head nod of approval. Ethan grabbed the side of the elevator and hopped in, followed by Benny. Suddenly they heard a groaning noise as they metal wires begin to snap, sending the elevator plummeting down the elevator shaft, watching as floor after floor passed them until it came to a crashing stop, Ethan looked up just in time to see two bodies standing there looking at him. He watched as they broke out into a run before the elevator plummeted one more floor, finally hitting the lobby floor. Ethan felt his head beginning to swim as he reached over and helped Benny up.

"Are y'all alright! No fever or chills? No shakes?" they heard over the intercom as they looked around the elevator until they saw a flashing light on a elevator security camera which was pointing straight at them.

"Who in the hell are you! What's going on!" Benny hollered angrily as he stared back at the camera, rubbing his side in pain.

"The whole bloody island has gone to shit mate. A infection is sweeping the island causing people to go stir crazy and attack, kill, and eat others. I'm a security marshal, I've been looking for survivors within the resort and directing them to safety. I'm gonna need you two to listen to me and do what I say, that elevator won't keep them out for long. When you exit the elevator, head down the corridor and turn left, there should be a storage room. You'll find a map of the island in there, head to the lighthouse over on the southwest part of the island. Okay? One the count of three!" the voice said, making Ethan and Benny look at each other worriedly as the voice hit three and the doors opened.

Ethan's nose was suddenly hit by the awful stench of rotting flesh and decomposing meat as they peaked out of the door into the corridor which was filled with blood and half eaten bodies.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna be sick." Ethan muttered as he turned around and began to vomit into the elevator floor. He felt Benny's protective hand rub his neck soothingly as Benny covered his nose with his hand and helped Ethan to his feet as they walked out into the corridor together. They followed the instructions as they neared a small hallway and turned left, making sure to avoid the turned over luggage carts and half opened bags. Ethan saw a group of people standing at the end of the hallway before he noticed their skin was all torn and bloodied.

"Shit, RUN! It's the infected!" the intercom said as they saw the bodies turn and run towards them, Benny grabbing Ethan as they sped down the hallway as more and more started to chase them, their screams haunting Ethan's ears. Ethan and Benny ran towards another exit door as they felt the infected hot on their tail. Benny opened the exit door as he threw Ethan in and slammed it shut, hearing as their bodies began to hit and pound on the door from the other side. Ethan felt his heart racing as he panted from running so hard, turning his head just in time so see a infected woman in swimwear throw her fist into his lower left temple, knocking him out cold.

**Please review and tell me if this chapter was any good!**


	4. Blood in the Rain

**Here is another chapter to A Vacation to Remember, please enjoy, favorite, and review. **

Ethan felt as his eyes opened as his head began to pound with pain, trying to blink away the grogginess as he felt himself fall in and out of consciousness as he finally opened his eyes fully and saw a female doctor leaning over him with concern in her eyes.

"Your awake?" she said as Ethan shot up, remembering the events that lead up to him blacking out as he frantically searched the room for Benny.

"Where's my boyfriend!" Ethan hollered, hearing as other people cried and screamed at each other in the other room. Ethan could hear loud shouts from outside as he jumped up and ran to the door, throwing it open as people began to pull him back before he broke loose and stepped forward; seeing Benny and a few others fighting back against the infected who were surrounding the group.

"Benny!" Ethan hollered, catching Benny's attention as a infected woman with her arm torn off at the elbow ran towards him. Ethan watched as Benny took a paddle and smashed it against her head as her neck twisted back and her body fell limp. Ethan grabbed a nearby baseball bat resting up against the wall as he jumped down from the deck and ran forward towards a infected man wearing blue swim trunks. Ethan could feel the rage boiling in his blood as he raised the bat high into the air and brought it down onto the man's head, hearing a loud crack as the skull shattered and blood erupted from the mans head onto Ethan's yellow button up as he brought the bat back and swung it once more into the man's neck, breaking it instantly as the infected man fell short and into the sand. Ethan could feel rain pelting him as lighting flashed in the distance over the ocean. Taking the metal bat and dragging it across the sand he walked up to a woman missing half her face as she snarled and reached for him, only getting a crack up against the side of her head as Ethan swung the back again; leaving a small dent in the side of the metal. He watched as the bone in her cheek snapped in half as she fell back, her eye socket pooling with new blood as Benny ran up to his side as three more began to run at the group.

"Get back inside!" Benny screamed as he took a knife from his side pocket and shucked it into a oriental woman's forehead, throwing his foot against her as he dug the blade out of her skull as she fell back fully dead.

"Your not immune E! I am!" Benny screamed, pulling up his shirt to show a three large bite marks on his upper forearm as he shoved Ethan back to the hut.

Ethan felt himself drop the metal bat as Benny hoisted him up onto the hut's front porch, the adrenaline draining from his body as he felt massive head pain come rushing back to him as he felt another pair of arms take him and pull him back into the hut with the other non immune people.

"Stay inside sir! Your boyfriend will be alright!" came a soft but demanding voice as Ethan looked up at the woman who had checked Ethan and Benny in just two days ago. Ethan watched as the group Benny was with finished off the few remaining infected, blood spilled over the wet sand as rain began to wash it down the shore towards the ocean waterline. Ethan felt himself growing dizzy as he leaned back onto the wooden floor as Benny came running in.

"He isn't bit is he!" Benny hollered as he threw aside the paddle and knife and cradled Ethan into his arms, concern and worry filing his eyes and he scanned Ethan's exposed skin for any blood oozing out.

"I don't see any bites! Oh thank God, E you can't be doing that. Your not immune to the virus." Benny said as he watched Ethan's eyes scan the room as he lifted his head up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Only people will blood type O are immune, any other kind of blood reacts with the virus and causes it to spread even further; turning you into the infected." Benny said as he let Ethan back down, watching his boyfriend sit up slowly.

"You gonna be okay?" Benny asked as he wiped some of the rain from his face and eyes as he looked at Ethan who was soaked.

"Yea...I'll be fine...what in the hell is going on?" Ethan asked as he looked up at his boyfriend who shrugged his shoulders and felt himself grow weary as they could hear more of the infected walk by the bungalow. Everyone quieted down as they shielded the lights and held their breath as the infected continued to walk down the beach, clearly oblivious to them as the sounds began to drift off and die down. Ethan felt Benny bring him closer to him as he caressed Ethan's back and kissed his neck over and over as he silently sobbed into his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you for a second E!" Benny whispered sadly as he rocked his boyfriend back and forth, Ethan holding him close as his head pounded with more pain. They wouldn't let go of each other as they cried into each others shoulders


	5. Walking into the Rain

**So I know the last chapter was a bit gory, probably going to be like that from here on, I mean it is a zombie story. So anyways, enjoy and review.**

Ethan sat there holding a icepack to his head as he sat on the wooden floor of the bungalow, rain pounding outside as he looked around the room. Some people silently cried together, while others sat there staring off into space with blank eyes devoid of all emotion. He could see some of the injured, with giant scrapes along their sides and legs and some had broken bones as a island lifeguard and doctor tended to the wounded and tested their blood.

"What happen to me back at the resort, how did you get bit?" Ethan asked Benny quietly, looking over at his boyfriend who was sharpening a paddle down to a point.

"When we made it past the exit door, a infected woman ended up decking you hard in the temple, knocking you cold as she fell on top of you. If I hadn't dragged her off in time, she would've bit you. I tried fighting her off, she was strong for a skinny chick. She ended up biting down on my upper arm hard enough to break the skin, and I managed to kill her after throwing her down a nearby flight of stairs. I carried you out of the resort till I met the receptionist who had checked us in, she led us to a nearby bungalow on the beach. We fought our way down here, we had to race down flight after flight of stairs and down the pathways till we ran down the beach and got here. The resort doctor that they kept on hand in the first aid center was already here tending to wounded and she examined you and tested your blood. She says that for some reason people with type O blood don't react to the virus on a microscopic level and seem to be immune to it. I have type O, you don't." Benny said sadly as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Which means if you get bit...I lose you." Benny said, holding back tears as he pushed the thought away and went back to sharpening the paddle into a makeshift spear.

"Oh...well Benny...if anything happens...just know that I l-" Ethan started before Benny shot out his hand and grabbed Ethan's.

"Don't...don't start saying goodbyes. We will get off this island! This is a major tourist destination, someone is bound to notice the lack of communication and send help." Benny said, looking up at Ethan as tears begin to pool under his eyes as drip down towards his cheeks.

Ethan reached over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends back as Benny cried into his shoulder, grasping onto the fabric of Ethan's shirt as if his life depended on it.

"Ethan...I can't lose you. Your the one thing that keeps me going in this world." Benny said, hugging Ethan close to him as Ethan rubbed his back soothingly.

"I know hun..I know." Ethan simply said as he let his boyfriend unleash his emotions on him as Benny sat back and wiped his eyes with a clean part of his sleeve.

Ethan looked Benny up and down, there was blood staining the majority of his clothes from the bottom of his shorts and legs to his blue button up. Ethan looked over at the four other immune survivors. The Asian receptionist, a broad shouldered black woman he recalled seeing at the concert, a white man with a goatee and surprisingly, Sam B; the rapper of the concert.

"Listen up everyone, we can't stay here forever. This bungalow is not going to last if another horde of the bloody things decided to barrage it again like last time. I know the lifeguard center should hold up and it has a fresh first aid center for the wounded and hot showers. This resort should last another two weeks on the emergency power generators. I'm not saying this thing, whatever this is, will last that long. But in case it does, we need to get to lifeguard center and activate the emergency beacons located in it in the case the island was ever struck by major catastrophe. Now the thing is, my key card was left in my bungalow up near the resort pools and bars. I'm not immune to thing, so I'm asking all of you who are; please help us." the main island lifeguard said as he turned his attention towards the immune survivors including Benny. The first four stepped forward to offer their assistance while Benny turned his head to look at Ethan.

"Baby...I have to. It would put us in a safer place, and protect you." Benny said as he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, their noses slightly brushing against each other as Ethan nodded his head slowly. Ethan could feel a lone tear slide down his face as Benny caressed his cheek and wiped the tear away.

"I'll be back before you know it okay? I love you Ethan!" Benny said before closing the distance and pressing their lips together before standing up and walking over to the other four.

Ethan sat there wiping his eyes as he watched the main lifeguard open the doors and watched as Benny and the other four walked out into the rain, before closing it behind them. Ethan could feel fear beginning to sink into his heart as he leaned back against the wall as he put the icepack back to his temple and cried to himself.

**I hope you all loved this chapter! I know I loved writing it, so please review for me, I love all my fans!**


	6. Two Views

**This chapter is dedicated to my avid reader and reviewer of this story, Bethan Forever! I hope you enjoy this chapter, because your reviews make my day!**

Benny walked walked through the rain, his hair dripping as the rain kept pelting at him and the other immune survivors. He looked over as the receptionist, a katana she had brought from home when she began working here clasped in her hands. Benny looked back down at his makeshift spear which paled in comparison. Slowly they creaked up the stairs of a pathway to the pool grounds not far from there.

"This sign says there this way." Benny said as he took point and came across a directional sign with arrows pointing every way.

"When did someone put yo ass in charge?" Sam B said, causing Benny to furrow his brow in agitation as he shot Sam a glare.

"Listen punk ass, I may be doing this to help the others but let's get one thing straight. When it comes down to it, Ethan is my main concern and if it means having to kill any fucker who gets in the way of his safety, I will! So shut the fuck up and just follow my damn lead, got it?" Benny whispered aggressively as Sam shot a glare back and nodded his head in understanding as Benny once again took point. He could see the resort near them, some of the windows along the side shattered with gaping holes in them.

"This place looks like hell on Earth, I hope there are other survivors out there. Maybe we can help them?" the receptionist said as she walked up alongside Benny and smiled at him the best she could.

"I think we need to focus on helping ourselves and getting ourselves to the lifeguard center before anything else Xian. No offense." Benny said as she nodded her head in agreement as they walked up a narrow pathway with walls of vines on each side. Benny could see the pool and bars in the distance as they neared the pathway exit, stopping suddenly when a walker passed by slowly as it shambled around.

"God, this area must be infested. Everyone be on their guard!" Benny said as he turned around and looked at the others who got their weapons ready to be used. Slowly, all five of them made their way down the pathway with a sense of uncertainty as the rain continued to pelt the island.

Ethan's POV

Ethan sat there as he felt a uneasy feeling seep into his heart, his ice pack long melted as he continued to stare at the door.

"Don't worry, he will be fine. If you continue to worry, your head won't quit hurting." the female doctor said as she walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Ethan's knee. She was a elderly woman with kind blue eyes and short silver hair tied into a bun. She sat next to Ethan as she looked at all the people in the room she had taken care of.

"They didn't mention anything like this could happen in the job description!" the woman said as she laughed and looked at Ethan who continued to stare at the door.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked, realizing she wouldn't be able to get him to calm down.

"Two years. We just got engaged yesterday night before everything went to hell!" Ethan said with bitterness, his voice laced with anger at the events unfolding.

"Well congratulations. I was working late the night it all went down in my office. I had the door shut and was finishing up some clients paperwork when I started to hear screams from down the hallway. I ran out and one of my nurses was attacking another as she tried biting at her neck and face. I tried to get her off, but resulted in smashing a heavy vase into her head; killing her. At first I felt horrible for what I had done, but then I got the other nurse into the examination room because she was bleeding out from a nasty bite and when I went to take her pulse she was already dead. I fell back devastated but then saw her twitching before she fully came back and came after me. I managed to get away and lock the door, she's still probably in that room clawing at the walls." the woman said as she leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling as the rain began to leak through and drip onto the floor.

"You didn't kill her?" Ethan asked as he finally looked away from the door at the woman who shook her head no.

"I didn't have it in me, she was my friend. I couldn't bring myself to do it, but now I regret it. She's stuck as one of those things now, and may always be that way." the woman said sadly as she leaned forward and took of her blood stained lab coat.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what either one of us would do if we lost the other." Ethan said as he stared at the puddle forming in the wooden floor. He couldn't help but wonder what Benny was doing at that moment.

"Well just don't think of that. I'm sure he will be back before you know it, hows your head feeling?" the woman asked as she changed the subject and looked at Ethan's temple.

"It still hurts, throbbing actually." Ethan replied as he brought the melted ice pack up to his head and put it back on.

"That woman sure did a number on you, you had a lot of swelling to the side of your head when I first tended to you. I was afraid she may have cracked your skull but there were so signs of that or internal bleeding in the skull. Just a massive bruise inside the hairline, you just need to take it easy for a bit and don't exert yourself unless you have to." the woman said as she got up and nodded her head at him as she walked away to another survivor and knelt down beside them as she lifted a bandage and examined the wound. Ethan grabbed her coat and read the name 'Grace' on it beneath the blood stains as he looked back up at her and then back to the door.

**Please review, and tell me what y'all think!**


	7. On the Run

**Here is another chapter to A Vacation to Remember. I hope you all enjoy.**

Benny stood there, rain dripping from his chin as he pulled his spear out from a dead black woman, her face contorted into a permanent snarl as she lay dead on the stone walkway by the pool. Benny could feel his heart beating out of his chest as the other four around him went about killing more and more infected as they ran from the pools and huts. Ethan was the only thing playing in Benny's mind as he turned around and smacked his spear into the side of a obese man in a tropical shirt and shorts as he ran at Benny, his lower jaw missing as his tongue hung out and blood dripped from his mouth.

"Not today motherfucker!" Benny screamed as he pulled back and thrusting the spear into the man's head, piercing the skull as he drove the man against a nearby wall. He watched as the man went limp, finally dead before turning his head to see the black woman named Purna shooting her pistol into a few college age kids running towards her screaming. He could see their eyes were blood shot as they ran around the pools edge towards her, watching as three holes appeared in the middle of their foreheads as Purna shot off the pistol.

"Benny, get the card! We will hold them off!" Xian screamed as she swung her katana down onto a woman's arm, slicing it clear off as the woman continued to try and attack her.

Benny ran towards a nearby bungalow and threw open the door as he began to look for the key card marked with the lifeguard symbol. Running into the nearby bathroom, Benny saw the card laying on the sink as he grabbed it and took off out of the bungalow.

"I've got it! Let's get going!" Benny hollered as he ran towards a stone pathway, the other four hot on his trail as they listened to the screams of the infected over the thunder. Benny felt like his feet here on air as he sailed down the steps of the narrow pathway towards the beach in the distance. He could only think of protecting Ethan as he ran out onto the sandy shore, the waves violently crashing nearby.

Ethan's POV

Ethan stood by a nearby window as he lifted the blinds up slightly, only to be greeted by pounding rain as lighting flashed in the near distance. He let down the blinds as he paced around the room, Grace tending to people in the corner as the main lifeguard tried to get a portable radio working.

"Ya need to calm down mate, I'm sure they are just fine," the lifeguard said as he turned the knobs on the radio and finally gave up as he rubbed his fingers through his jet black hair.

"This island has got to have over a hundred thousand inhabitants alone, that's over a hundred thousand of those...things wandering around the island freely!" Ethan exclaimed, tired of people telling him to calm down as he went over to a nearby wall and leaned against it.

Suddenly the front door of the cabin blew open as Benny and the other four immune survivors barged in, screaming at the lifeguard to get the truck going as they slammed the door shut behind them.

"We need to leave this cabin now! There is a whole horde of those things following us from the pool, they will be here any minute!" the white man named Logan screamed.

Ethan ran over to Benny's side as the lifeguard ran out the back and started up the truck as Grace gathered people up and ushered them out the back door.

"How many are there?" Ethan asked as he grabbed a hold of Benny's arm as he stared up at his drenched boyfriend.

"I'm not sure, maybe sixty or seventy. We killed at least twenty, we have to go E!" Benny said as he ushered Ethan out the back door into the pounding rain. Ethan could hear the muffled cries of the injured as their friends or family, even strangers tried to muffle their voices. Ethan climbed up into the back of the truck as he turned around and helped Benny up into it.

"Is everybody in?!" the lifeguard asked as he turned around from the drivers seat and did a headcount before Grace finally screamed at him to go. Ethan lurched backwards as the truck sped off towards the main road, hearing the approaching screams of the infected as they veered onto the road. Ethan grabbed onto Benny for support as the lifeguard swerved to avoid wrecked cars and fallen power lines in the road, even the bodies of the dead. He could feel his the rain sting his face as it came down in fast moving drops, the resort hotel barely visible in the near distance beyond the gray moving haze.

"How much longer till we reach the center?" Grace asked up front, barely audible beyond the torrential downpour surrounding them as they drove.

"About another ten minutes, twenty if we come across any blockage in the road and have to take a back road," the lifeguard said as he pressed his foot down hard onto the gas pedal.

"Do you think any help is coming?" Ethan asked Benny who responded by wrapping a arm around Ethan and bringing him close to his chest as he kissed his forehead lightly.

"I don't know E...but I promise we will get off this island," Benny said softly, opening his eyes as he looked down at Ethan's closed ones. He couldn't help but feel his words held a hollow truth to them as he looked at the carnage and devastation they were driving by, hoping he could live up to his promise.

**I hope this was a decent chapter, please tell me if it was!**


	8. Mayday

**Here is another chapter in which I hope you enjoy, I've got some more Bethan stories brewing in my mind so keep a lookout for updates. Enjoy and review.**

Ethan stared off towards the ocean from the lifeguard center as the torrential downpour had turned into a soft drizzle. The waves had finally started to calm down as they slowly made their way to shore and broke into white choppy water. He could see the Diamond Dinner set up that Benny and him had ate at a few nights prior. Tables overturned, broken vases on the sand, and bodies laying around with blood spilled onto the once white sand. Looking up into the sky, Ethan saw a small figure making its way towards the island as the main lifeguard messed with the portable radio behind him.

"This is Oceanic Flight Five Twenty-Five! We are coming in for a crash landing! I repeat, this is Oceanic Flight Five Twenty Five. We are coming in for a immediate crash landing, prepare for impact in the Banoi Jungle!" a voice rang out over the portable radio, causing the lifeguard to jump back in surprise as Ethan looked back at the sky and saw the figure in the distance look more and more like a commercial airliner. Ethan ran out of the tower and grabbed hold of the railing as Benny joined him by his side as they watched the airliner come in over the island, smoke drifting out from two of its four engines. Ethan followed the plane with his eyes as he watched it tilt to its side until it disappeared from view, shortly followed by a immediate loud bang as the windows of the center shook lightly.

"Oh my God, those poor people!" Ethan hollered as he watched smoke begin to drift into the sky in the far distance.

"That plane couldn't have crashed more than ten miles away from here, there could be survivors!" Grace hollered out as she ran to join the boys alongside a few other survivors who had gathered. Everyone looked at each other with uncertainty as the main lifeguard Sinamoi walked up into the middle of the crowd.

"Alright mates, now that was a large airliner that just crash landed. It's morbid, but it should have sent out a mayday signal to the surrounding islands and any nearby airliner in the vicinity. With its signal and our emergency beacons on, there isn't a slight of doubt in my mind that help should be arriving to the island soon. But Grace is right, there could be survivors on that plane. We need to break up into groups, we are also running low on food and water. I need one group to head to any nearby gas station and gather any supplies you can find. I need a second group to head to the city of Moresby, to do that we are gonna need one of the riot vans parked in hotel security. And I need a third group to head out to the jungle, and see if anyone survived that crash. We are on limited time, so I need volunteers right here and now," Sinamoi finished, looking around at the uneasy faces that stared back at him.

Ethan watched as the four immune survivors stepped forward, along with Grace and another teenage girl named Jin. Benny turned to Ethan as he studied his eyes, before Ethan nodded his head in agreement. Benny leaned forward and took Ethan in his arms as Ethan hugged him back, feeling more uncertainty fill his heart.

"If your going then I am too," Ethan said as he leaned back, putting a finger to Benny's mouth as he started to protest. "We have to work together, especially in drastic times like this. I'm feeling much better, so I am going with you whether you approve of the idea or not," Ethan said softly, making sure Benny knew there was no talking him out of it.

"Okay, just make sure your well equipped and if anything, anything at all feels weird; you tell me!" Benny said, cupping Ethan's face into his hands as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ethan's.

"Okay, do we have everyone who is volunteering?" Sinamoi asked as both Ethan and Benny stepped forward, everyone nodding their heads.

"Okay then. Logan and Xian, you two head over to the nearby gas stations and collect supplies. Food, water, juice, even fuel. Purna and Sam, I want you two to head over to the resort and break into the security garage. Inside should be a large riot van, equipped with heavy weaponry and armor. You'll need it when you head into Moresby, I'm pretty sure they are worse off than the resort. Grace, Jin, Benny, and Ethan, I want you four to take my truck and head over to the nearest jungle entrance. Try and track that plane down. If any of you come across survivors, bring them back with you and protect them until Grace can test their blood. I know your all able bodied, but be careful; those things can still kill you!" Sinamoi exclaimed. "I'll stay here and try and work with the radio and oversee the rest of the people here. We are all counting on you, so be safe and be smart!" Sinamoi said before turning around and walking back into the lifeguard tower.

Ethan watched as the rest of the groups set off to their designated jobs before walking down into the center with Benny and grabbing a pistol laying on a nearby table.

"Hey, if you cock the pistol this way; it provides a bigger punch," came Jin's voice as the teenage girl walked over and and showed Ethan how to turn the pistol just right.

"Thanks, how did you know that?" Ethan asked as he strapped on a ammo belt and walked over to the sink before splashing hot water onto his face.

"My father was a mechanic on the island, he taught me how to use weapons in the event I ever needed to," Jin said, smiling at Ethan before joining Grace in the truck.

"I sure am glad we had those hot showers this morning, I sure did need one," Benny said, laughing softly as he tried to ease the nervous Ethan before him.

"Yea, me too. Benny...is it hard? Killing one?" Ethan asked as he turned and looked at Benny who was putting on a dark blue hoodie.

"At first...it is. But you just have to know that they aren't exactly human anymore. Whatever they are..they aren't human and they will kill you if you don't kill them. Come here hun," Benny said as he walked close to Ethan and brought him close. "Everything will be okay...I promise. Just stick by my side at all times, we have to protect each other," Benny said as he brought his lips to Ethan's hair and kissed him.

"I know...I hope help comes soon before anything else happens and more people die," Ethan said as he talked into Benny's chest, feeling as Benny rubbed his back and agreed with him.

**I hope this can sustain you all for now, please review!**


	9. Too Late & Bitten

**I hope this new chapter appeals to y'all interest. I've been working very hard every day to try and keep up with my writing, some stories go unattended but I promise I'll get to those here soon. **

Ethan walked among the brush of the thick jungle as he cut down leaves with a small knife Benny had given him. He could smell gas fumes nearby as he listened to the smell of wood crackling, a immense heat radiating from in front of their small group.

"Oh my God...we were too late," Grace said in disbelief as she rushed forward past Ethan and moved aside a large leaf blocking the way. Ethan stood in shock as he watched the forest burn in front of them, tree's falling down in huge masses of fire as the screams of the dead and dying circulated through the air. Ethan watched in horror as the infected moved around the plane wreckage and found the remaining survivors, most of them pinned down and unable to move by wreckage. Some of the infected ran around as their skin burned, screaming into the sky.

"These poor people probably didn't even know what hit them," Grace said as she wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned her eyes away from the horror in front of them. Benny grabbed onto Ethan as he felt tears of his own welling up in his eyes as he looked at the fuselage of the plane, which had been completely ripped open.

"I think we've seen a vision of hell today, for no God would allow this to happen to his people. I think he's finally given up on us all, and this is our punishment," Jin said as she cried silently to herself.

Suddenly they all turned their faces when they heard the infected screech loudly before turning to look at them.

"Run!" screamed Benny before they all turned on their heel ad began running the way they came, the sounds of the infected hot on their tail. Ethan watched as Jin pointed her pistol behind her and began firing off shots. That's when a large tree covered in flames fell down onto the path, blocking their way as they desperately looked for a way around.

"Over here!" Grace yelled as she led them down another pathway, narrowly avoiding a group of infected jumping out onto the path. That's when Ethan felt a body be thrown against his as he collapsed down to the ground and began to roll before he felt a pair of hands trying to claw at him.

"Help me!" Ethan screamed out as he opened his eyes and looked into the scratched and pale face of a plane steward who was now snapping his jaws at Ethan as he held him off. The man suddenly lurched forward and drew his teeth into Ethan's forearm as he screamed out with incredible pain.

"HELP ME!" Ethan cried out before hearing a gunshot and then another pair of cries as he felt the man's body go limp and someone pull him from under the body.

"Oh my God Ethan, NO!" Benny screamed as he looked down at the bite mark which was beginning to bleed lightly, tears erupting from his eyes before Grace ran over and grabbed Ethan and picked him up.

"We've got to go NOW!" Grace screamed as Benny snapped to his senses before standing up and shooting off his entire pistol clip into the infected, watching one by one as they fell. Benny felt as a incredible rage erupted from out of nowhere as he drew a small sword Xian had let him borrow as he fought off some of the pursuing infected. He felt no remorse as he jumped into the air and brought the blade down onto a young mans face, slicing it in half before gutting another woman as she lurched forward at him.

"Die, JUST DIE!" Benny screamed as he began to slice and dice the approaching army of undead before turning around and running to catch up with the group, the forest burning behind him as the air filled with smoke. Eventually he caught up as he ran down the pathway to a vehicle that everyone was waiting for him in, jumping into the back as Grace slammed her foot onto the gas pedal and they were off.

"Ethan..I'm so sorry Ethan!" Benny hollered out as he dragged his fiance into his lap and tore off part of his shirt to wrap around the bite. "Oh my God. Please God, not him!" he hollered out as he looked down at Ethan's frightened face. Ethan could feel tears running down his cheeks as he fought off the pain from the bite and nestled his head into Benny's chest who cradled him close and cried with him. Grace looked back at them with sorrow as she took a look at the make shift bandage Benny had applied for looking back to the road, her mind swimming with thoughts.

"I'll take a look at him when we get back at the center, just keep him calm and relaxed. Anxiety can create more problems if his blood pressure rises too much!" Grace hollered from up front as she continued to drive, hoping not everyone turned from the bite as she took one last glance at the both of them.

**Please enjoy and review!**


	10. Is this Goodbye?

**I know I probably shocked some readers with my last chapter, mwuahaha. Anyways, please read on and don't hate me.**

Ethan felt as he was carried through a building door and he could hear at the sudden gasp of many shocked bystanders as he felt himself being lowered down onto a soft pallet.

"Everybody move out of the way! I need to check his vitals!" came Grace's screaming voice as she knelt down beside Ethan and tore open his shirt as he felt her hands beginning to prod around his chest and arms. "Benny, hand me that shot of morphine in my bag!" she hollered out before Ethan felt a sharp stick in his arm as he cried out in pain.

"He's been bitten! We have to kill him!" came a young mans voice before Ethan opened his eyes and in a split second, Benny had a gun pointed at the man's head.

"Touch him and you die, now I recommend you get the FUCK out of this room!" Benny screamed as the man cowered backwards before running out of the room. "No one touches him except Grace and me!" he continued to yell as he turned to look at Ethan, sorrow in his eyes. Benny could tell he was very frightened as he felt his head begin to swim with emotions.

"We have to get him to the resort hospital, it may be the only chance he could have at beating the infection! Jin go fuel up the car and gather weapons and get it ready to roll out, we move in ten minutes!" Grace barked out as Ethan felt his body begin to grow hot.

Benny knelt down as he began to cry and stroke Ethan's cheek as he held his hand with the other free one. He looked down int Ethan's terrified eyes as he gazed over towards teeth marks on his boyfriends arm.

"I'll go with you!" came Purna's and Xian's voice as they both stepped forward and looked at Benny with sadness in their eyes. "You showed us gratitude, and no we will repay you with our skills," Purna said in her thick Australian voice. Xian nodded her head as she walked with Purna outside of the room to aid Jin.

"Grace...is he going to be okay?" Benny asked as he took the elderly woman's hand in his and gripped it tightly.

"Benny...I don't know. But I am going to try my best, I promise you that!" Grace said as she looked Benny deep in the eyes and swore to him.

"Benny...don't let me...die. Please, I can't...leave you...I love you," Ethan muttered, barely audible as he grasped Benny's hand in his and looked up into his boyfriends eyes.

"I love you too E, so much. You have no idea, I couldn't love you more than what I do. Your my whole world Ethan," Benny said as he choked back tears and moved some of Ethan's brown hair out of the way.

"I'm..scared...so scared. I don't wanna die Benny...I don't wanna die," he whispered as tears began to fall down his cheeks as his grip loosened in Benny's hand.

"Ethan your not going to die, I promise you. Your gonna live through this and shortly after, we will stand together and say I do together. We are going to have a family, and your going to be a great father E!" Benny said as he felt his own tears begin to drip down his cheeks and to the floor as he held Ethan close to him.

"If I don't...tell my mom and sister I love them. And I want you to know...you were the best thing to ever happen to me Benny..the best thing. Always remember...how much I love you. I don't regret...anything with you," Ethan said as he felt his body begin to grow numb from the morphine shot. Benny just held him close to his chest as he cried.

"I know E...I don't either. I just wish I could have realized my love for you sooner...because I don't think I could ever love anymore more than you. One day your going to be a great daddy, and will make our children laugh and smile everyday," Benny said as he looked down into his boyfriends fading eyes.

"I love you so much Benny...you'll be the one to make them laugh, just like you use to make me laugh...as kids...I love you Benny," Ethan said as Benny cried more, even Grace could feel her own tears beginning to slide down her face as she watched the two of them.

"I got ya E...right here in my arms. Just stay with me okay?" he said as he looked down into Ethan's eyes before he watched them closely. "E? Ethan...Ethan come back. Ethan...please come back!" Benny cried out as he held his boyfriends body close to him as he began to sob quietly. "Ethan...please come back...don't leave me E...come back E," Benny said as he looked down into Ethan's pale face, his heart breaking as he cried into Ethan's brown hair.

"Benny...it's the morphine shot. We have to get him to the hospital right now, it's where my best supplies still are. I need you to focus Benny, for him. Can you do that?" Grace asked as she reached over and gripped Benny's shoulder lightly. Benny just nodded before picking Ethan's body up and rushing out the door towards the truck.

**Did anyone else cry? I almost did writing this part, it's so emotional! Please review!**


	11. Don't Leave Me

**This story is really starting to turn out to be really sad, we shall see what road it turns down. Please continue on with your continued support and reviews.**

Benny carried Ethan in his arms as Purna and Xian led the way towards the resort hospital. It looked like a scene straight out of a war movie as they passed overturned cars and smoldering wreckage, bodies strewn across the floor. Jin covered her mouth in sorrow as she saw a mother holding her baby sprawled out on the pavement of the sidewalk. Smoke rose steadily into the air from the surrounding resort as they made their way into the hospital lobby, lights flickering and blood stained on the floor.

"The infected must have picked this place clean and moved on to a new spot. Other than the dead bodies I don't see any. But let's get to my secure office, you all can wait there while I operate. I need Purna and Xian though, what I am going to do is a fifty percent total blood transfusion and put yours into him. Twenty-five percent form both of you, you'll be weak and tired and possibly sick but it is the only thing that could possibly work. Jin, you'll stand guard with Benny so I don't have any interruptions. Let's get going," Grace said as she led up a stairwell, the lights beginning to dim as she led them to the fourth floor. Benny could feel Ethan's shallow breathing as he walked into a pristine white room, it looked untouched as he laid him down onto a operating bed. Benny looked down at Ethan's face, devoid of almost all color as he took in short, shallow breaths.

"Oh God E, please pull through," Benny said as Grace rushed Jin and him out of the room so she could start.

"I'm going to do everything I can Benny, please stay focused and help Jin guard this door. I'll come out and let you know when everything is said and done," Grace said before slowly closing the door, the audible _click _echoing down the hall as Benny pressed his hand against the door and looked down to the floor. He could feel tears rolling down his face as he cried, feeling Jin's supportive hand on his back.

"I'm so sorry Benny...I'm sure he will pull through. Just have faith," Jin said as she leaned against a wall and began the long wait.

Two Hours Later

Benny lifted his head up when he heard the nearby door open, looking at Grace's downtrodden face as she shook her head sadly.

"I did all I could Benny...I'm just not sure if he is going to pull through. If...if your going to say goodbye, I'd do it now while you still can," Grace said sadly as she wiped her eyes and looked down at Benny. Benny felt his heart almost stop as he tried to stand up, having to have the help of Jin and Grace as he walked past Xian and Purna, the same looks on their face as he walked into the room. There was Ethan, laying on the bed, breathing shallow still with a IV hooked into his arm. Benny walked forward as he knelt down beside Ethan and laid his head down onto his chest, fresh tears circulating out of his eyes as he cried.

"God why...why," Benny cried as he thought back to his life with Ethan by his side, from the time they were little kids. "I love you so so much Ethan, there is no human way I can explain it. God you can't comprehend how much I love you," Benny said in between tears as he looked up to Ethan's face and drew his fingers across his cheek. He could remember how he use to make Ethan smile and laugh, wishing he could do it just one more time.

"I can't feel anything Ben...I'm scared to go," Ethan whispered as Benny felt pain grip his heart as he took his boyfriend's hand in his.

"I know baby..I know. I'm right here, I've always been right here E," Benny said as he scooted closer and cupped Ethan's face in his hands.

"Don't...blame yourself. Nothing...is your fault...nothing," Ethan said softly as he looked up into Benny's green eyes, his brown ones filled with so much fear and love.

"Ethan...I don't wanna live without you. Please hang on!" Benny cried out, laying his head down onto Ethan's chest as he cried out.

"Your going to be...a great dad someday. Tell them...about me. Tell them...I would have loved to...have held them in my arms," Ethan said as he let his own tears streak down his face, his breathing short. Benny just reached up as he gripped onto Ethan's shirt and nuzzled the shorter of the two close.

"Don't talk like that E, your going to make it!" Benny said sobbing as he felt like his heart beginning to break and hurt.

"Always know...I've loved you since we met. I just couldn't...come to terms...with myself. I love you Benny, I love you so much," Ethan whispered even softer as Benny looked into his eyes which were beginning to fade out more and more.

"I love you too Ethan, always have and always will. I wish I could hold you just one more time," Benny whispered back, smiling down at his boyfriend who smiled back the best he could.

"Hold me...now then. Like we use to when we were teenagers," he said before feeling Benny pull him closer, their bodies pressed together. "I love you Benny...I'll wait for you where ever I go...I love you," Ethan whispered once more before smiling, his eyes closing slowly.

"E? Ethan don't go to sleep...Ethan wake up," Benny said as he felt Ethan's body go limp. "Ethan please wake up, don't go. Ethan please come back, your all I have left! Ethan wake up!" Benny cried out as he gently shook his boyfriends body, his eyes remaining closed as Benny rested his head into his chest and sobbed loudly. "No...Ethan, I love you E...please," Benny pleaded even more as the rest of the group stood at the door and cried with him. Ethan's face looked gentle in the light of the room, a smile still on his lips as his eyes remained closed as Benny cried out.

**Please don't hate me! Review! I promise, justice will be served!**


	12. A Heart Beat

**So I know the last chapter probably pissed off a lot of people, I'm sorry! Keep reading and reviewing!**

Benny felt as he was pulled back by Xian and Purna as he fought their strength to be near Ethan's body once more.

"No! Don't touch me, I need to be with him!" Benny screamed out through sobs as he looked over at Ethan's lifeless body, still laying on the operating bed.

"Benny, he's gone. There isn't anything we can do anymore, we have to go!" Xian said as she stopped pulling and knelt down to his level as she looked him in the eyes. Benny cried even harder as he knew she was right, his Ethan was gone. Benny sat there with tears rolling down his face as he thought back to his memories with Ethan, their laughs together, their cries together, and their love together. He watched as Grace walked over slowly and picked up a sheet to put over his body as she rested a hand on his chest.

"Oh my God...he still has a heartbeat!" Grace hollered in shock as she threw the sheet away from her and picked up Ethan's wrist and placed two fingers onto it. "He's still alive! But barely, he has a pulse in his heart still, it's faint but he isn't gone!" Grace hollered excitedly as Benny jumped up and ran forward. Pressing his head to Ethan's chest, he listened to the soft but faint rhythmic beating he had listened to for so many nights as they slept.

"E, come on baby! You can do this!" Benny exclaimed as he knelt down and took Ethan's hand in his once more, a new found hope pulsing through his system. Benny watched as Grace replaced the IV bag before running over to the sink and turning on the tap water. She wet a rag and rung it out before walking over and placing it onto Ethan's forehead. Benny could see color slowly coming back to Ethan's skin as he ran his fingers across his cheek slowly.

"Do you think he will pull through Grace?" Benny asked as he looked up at the elderly doctor, her face lined with age and experience.

"He could and I think he will. The other bite victims I dealt with had either died or turned by now, Ethan is showing extremely small signs of improvement. If can pull through the next five hours, I'd say he will be just fine. We will have to stay the night here in the hospital, with a guard at the door at all times. Purna, you take first watch while I tend to Ethan's condition. Jin, grab me some more bandages and medical alcohol. I need to sterilize the wound again and make sure infection doesn't set in. I'm going to do a blood test on him to see how the antibodies are reacting with the virus. Benny, I'll take a sample of yours to compare to. Xian, head up to the next floor and on the far right corridor there is a room filled with medical supplies. Empty it out and bring it all to me, we are going to need everything we can get to get him to pull through this. Now come on everyone, his life depends on our success and determination!" Grace said as she snapped her fingers, everyone running to do what she asked as Benny continued to kneel down beside Ethan.

"You can do this E, I know your strong enough," Benny whispered, watching as Ethan's lips twitched slightly before he leaned forward and planted a small kiss onto them.

**See! I made everything better! Please review!**


	13. Awake Once More

**I know I haven't updated this in awhile, have had a lot of things going on in my life. I hope this update pleases everyone. I'm wrapping up all my stories before I start in on two big new ones. One Bethan one and the other will be Hijack. I'm excited to eventually start on them, but once all the other stories are finished and completed.**

Benny sat there, his head leaned against the pristine white wall as he stared up at the ceiling tiles. The room lit up by small candles Grace had managed to find, electricity completely out in the hospital now. He looked over at Grace who was sitting beside Ethan's body tending to a few scrapes and cuts while both Xian and Jin straightened up her medical supplies. Purna stood by the door and held a sub machine gun in her hands, like it was her child as she looked up and down the hallway. That's when Benny heard a soft groaning noise as Grace stood up and got a wet rag ready, watching as she returned to Ethan's body.

"He's coming to Benny, come here," Grace whispered softly as Benny stood up and walked over to them, kneeling down on his knee's as he watched Ethan turn his head slowly. That's when his eyes slowly began to open as he looked around, before finally settling on Benny as he smiled.

"Hey," Ethan said in a extremely low and raspy voice as he smiled, to the best of his ability. Benny smiled back as he watching his boyfriend slowly start to come to more and more. He reached up and let his fingertips draw across Ethan's cheek as he looked down upon him.

"I've missed you E...I thought I'd lost you," Benny said as he choked back a cry as he watched Ethan put a hand on his as they looked at one another.

"I thought I was a goner for a bit too, but I guess now wasn't my time. It's going to take a lot more to get rid of me," Ethan said with a small chuckle, before feeling Benny wrap his frail body into a hug as he cried into his shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me E...ever," Benny said as he silently drew back sniffles and looked into Ethan's brown eyes. Ethan reached up a weak hand and placed it onto Benny's neck as he looked deep into those green eyes filled with so much hurt. "Ethan...we've been through so much together. From the school days we shared together, to the many of nights we stayed up playing video games. From the times we laughed till we cried together, to the times we cried and hugged each other. There isn't anyone I'd rather spend my life with than you. Please...please don't ever leave me," Benny begged, crying softly as Ethan simply nodded his head.

"I promise," Ethan whispered back as Benny smiled at him and leaned in, placing his tender lips onto his in the candlelight. Ethan could taste the saltiness of the tear stained lips, but also a minute sweetness mixed with it. He moved his lips slowly with Benny's as they kissed, Benny leaning in more and more before drawing back and leaning their heads together while holding the nape of his neck.

"I love you Ethan, never forget that," Benny said as he looked down into the small sparkle of Ethan's brown eyes before they chuckled lightly with each other.

"We will leave in the morning for the life guard center. We can't stay here too much longer, the infected are bound to come back and I don't wanna be here when they do," Grace said as she smiled at the two boys before looking over at a gun and grabbing it. "I'll be right back, I've got some unfinished business to attend to in my office," Grace said before leaving everyone wondering where she was going, everyone but Ethan who knew.

**So this story has probably two chapters two left. Please review!**


	14. Looking Forward

**I really hope you like this chapter, because I feel like this is the end of this action packed story. It's short, but like I've said in a few other author notes of the other stories, I'm completing my stories so I can focus on two big ones for you all. Please bare with me, these upcoming projects have had a lot of thought put into them and planning as well. Please enjoy!**

Ethan laid there, listening to the soft chirping of birds outside the window of their room as light began to shine in. For a moment it almost seemed like nothing had happened on the island at all. He still felt woozy from all the morphine, his eyes fixated on the clouds moving in the sky. He felt weak, and tired as he turned his head to look at Benny. He was sleeping peacefully kneeling on the floor, leaned up against the gurney holding onto Ethan. He smiled as he ran a few fingers through Benny's thick brown hair. He loved Benny so much, and it pained him to think he was almost torn from him forever. Turning back to the window, Ethan smiled even though the odds were against him. That's when he suddenly saw it, a military jet steak across the sky with a dozen others behind it. Ethan rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, until a military helicopter flew overhead, the definite sound of the rotters echoing outward.

"Benny...wake up! Someone's here!" Ethan muttered softly, watching as Benny continued to sleep peacefully. "BENNY!" Ethan screamed as best as he could, causing his boyfriend to jerk awake as he shot upward.

Suddenly everyone was waking up when they all began to hear footsteps moving heavily down the hallway to their door.

"Is anybody in here?" came a voice before a soldier appeared in the doorway, shining a flashlight in on all of them. Ethan smiled as he laid his head back against the pillow, more soldiers appearing as they walked in and began to assist everyone.

"This man here is in serious condition, he needs better attending to!" Grace said as she directed one of the soldiers over to Ethan's side as the man looked down at him.

"We have a medic waiting outside, we are steam rolling the island. We are evacuating it, and getting ready to cleanse it of the virus. It's the only sure fire way to get rid of it, we can't afford it getting to the mainland. We got a few emergency calls and then a international flight went down in the jungle north of here, the US Navy and it's allies are waiting a few miles off the coast. Does he have any family to go with him?" the man asked as he turned to Grace who simply smiled and nodded towards Benny who stepped up and told the man who he was. Ethan watched as Benny led the man off over to the other side of the room.

"I told you to keep faith, and we would all be okay,"Grace said as she smiled at Ethan and brushed her fingertips across his arm. Ethan could tell there was something she was hiding behind her blue eyes as she smiled at him,

"Where did you go last night?" Ethan asked as he looked up at her, watching and studying her face for any signs of anything.

"Ethan...I wasn't completely honest with you back when we first met. I did leave a nurse behind in a room when she turned after everything went down. She wasn't just a nurse though, she was my daughter. I knew that this kind of life wasn't living at all for her, and put her out of her misery and suffering. I put my own daughter down, before she could harm or kill anyone else. That's why I left to go to my office last night," Grace said sadly as she looked up at Ethan with watery eyes. "But now we get to return to our lives, and retain some kind of normality. I wish you and Benny the best in life, always stick with each other Ethan. Family means everything, you'll know what I mean the day you have your own kid. I'll see ya around," Grace said before turning and walking off, Ethan just watching the old doctor walk off before disappearing out into the hallway. Benny walked back over as the soldier grabbed the gurney and began to roll it out of the room, and eventually out of the hospital. Ethan held onto Benny's hand the whole time as he smiled up at his boyfriend before they boarded both of them onto a helicopter marked with a giant red cross on the sides. Benny sat there as he held onto Ethan's hand and smiled down at him happily. Ethan sat up on his elbows as they began to fly over the island, smoke rising over the island in great black plumes. He could see many other helicopters and tanks rolling through. Bridges were down, and roads packed with wrecked cars as they flew over the resort which was now a hollow shell of its former self. He could see the window to their room, shattered by some means as they flew out over the water. Ethan laid back down as he thought back over all the events that had conspired in the last week. Somehow, someway, Ethan knew everything from here on out would be okay.

Many Month's Later

Ethan stared into the mirror as he adjusted his bow tie, wiping the anxiety sweat from his brow as he smiled at his reflection. He watched as his mother, dressed in a elegant red dress, walked up behind him.

"You ready for the big day sweetheart?" she asked as she put her hands onto Ethan's shoulders and smiled.

"Yea, just nervous is all," Ethan said as he turned around and looked into his mothers loving eyes as she chuckled and smiled down at him.

"Hunny, if you can survive a island epidemic for a whole week and fight off the living dead, I think you can survive marriage," she said as she laughed to herself and adjusted Ethan's tuxedo collar and bow tie before looking at her son.

"Doesn't seem like that long ago that all that went down. The news stations are still talking about it, I still have nightmares time to time," Ethan said as he looked down to his feet, remembering the horrific events of the Banoi incident. He brushed it all away quickly as he joined his mother in walking out of the room, the audible noise of a lot of people in the room next door to them.

"Your going to do just fine Ethan, now put a smile on that face. Your mother is about to walk you down the aisle to your husband to be," she said before offering Ethan her arm, which he gladly took before opening the door. Bright sunlight flashed in on him, as music began to play in the background as everyone stood to attention. Ethan walked down the white carpet slowly, his mother in unison with him as he saw Benny standing there waiting for him. A pair of doves flew overhead through the bright sunlight as his sister Jane threw flower petals alongside Benny's grandmother Evelyn. Ethan couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes as he let go of his mother's arm and stepped forward, Benny offering him his hand up onto the altar.

"You ready for this E?" Benny asked, looking down at Ethan's face as he wiped away the smaller ones tears and smiled. He traced his fingers across Ethan's neck and shoulder, a large scar now marking the skin from the bite wound inflicted many months prior. Ethan nodded his head as he looked up at Benny and smiled.

"Me too, so let's start our lives today E. Because I don't wanna spend another moment without you," Benny said before Ethan drew him into a quick hug, the crowd giving a audible awe as their family members wiped their eyes and watched the two. Ethan drew back before the both of them looked at the minister and shook their heads, ready to start their lives together as one entity, taking any obstacle life threw their way.

**So this my fans, is the end of this lovely story. I thank you for keeping up with it and sticking with me to the end. I have many more stories to come, and welcome ideas from other readers/writers/fans. Please review!**


End file.
